Nim's New Island
by ThestralSpell14407
Summary: Set After the credits in Nim's Island. Right now there are only two chapters, but there will be more! I assume everyone who is reading this knows what happens in Nim's island, so i didn't explain too much. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

"Nim, are you sure about this?" Oceanographer Jack Rusoe nervously fidgeted with his tie.

"Of course I am!" replied his 11 year old daughter Nim. "I've been planning your romantic island date for a week! Ever since he had met famous author Alexandra Rover, who had bravely come to take care of Nim while Jack was lost at sea, he had been taken with her. Now, one month later, Nim had planned another date for them.

"Come on, she's waiting!" Nim dragged her father from his room to a small wooden table surrounded with lanterns on the dark beach. Alex was waiting. They sat down to the "romantic" dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. Nim waved and ran back to the house.

After the two were done eating, Jack fingered the small box in his pocket. It had come in the previous week's shipment after he had ordered it from a catalogue. As Alex looked over the ocean, Jack pulled out the beautiful ring and knelt down in the sand. "Alexandra Rover, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! Seriously?" She nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Yeah, seriously. I love you. You are exactly what we, me and Nim, needed. you saved us." Alex started crying happy tears, and she hugged him.

"Yes! I'll marry you!"

Suddenly Jack looked concerned. "Do you want a big, wedding, or one right here?" She smiled.

"Let's get married right now!" He held her at arm's length, surprised that she, of all people, would suggest such an idea.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Sure, who needs a priest?"

_Five minutes later... _

"Do you, Jack, take me as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do. And do you, Alex, take me as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

He stared at her, realizing her beauty, and then they were kissing deeply and passionately.

Hours later, they lay together on a hammock on the porch. Nim had fallen asleep on the window seat before they had come in, and now they were asleep, Alex's head on his chest and his hand in her hair.

Nim skipped down the stairs, not finding her dad or Alex in their beds. She came downstairs and smelled bacon cooking on the stove. Alex leaned against the wall with a spatula in her hand, and she could hear her father crashing around outside. Suddenly, her eye caught a sparkle on Alex's finger, and realization dawned on her just as her Jack walked in and put his arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Good morning, Nim!" said Alex brightly. Nim was almost speechless.

"You...you...you got married?"

Jack nodded and Alex smiled. Nim then ran forward and hugged both of them around the waist. "Now I have a mother again!"

The woman then became concerned. She couldn't be Nim's mother! She could hardly take care of herself, let alone a child and her father! What was she thinking marrying him?

"You love him, stupid," replied her subconscious. "And you can take care of them. You have been for over a month!" She was comforted somewhat, but the worry still lingered in the back of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Get off, get off!" Alex attempted to lure the large bird away from the breakfast she was cooking. It didn't work. So, she reluctantly threw a perfectly good piece of bacon into the forest or him to chase. After all, without Galileo, she wouldn't have her wonderful husband to help her raise Nim.

Alex sighed. She still wasn't quite used to living on an island with only two other people. She still wasn't sure if she could manage to support a family while she had only recently started to take care of herself. But she was learning.

Jack came out of the house and kissed her. "Good morning, darling." Alex smiled and kissed him back.

"Good mo-" she faltered and sat down on a log as a wave of dizziness passed over her. Jack became concerned at once.

"Are you okay, Alex?" She stood up, rubbing her head.

"I'm fine, just...tired." Jack massaged her shoulders, worry still etched on his face.

"You should go back to sleep, we don't want you to get sick." She nodded.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Back inside, she lay down on her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She woke up in the middle of the day only to feel dizzy again. The next morning, she woke up to the smell of fresh bacon and potatoes again. A glance at the clock told her it was 10:00. She had slept for 27 hours. Suddenly, she felt very, very nauseous and barely made it to the bathroom on time before vomiting into the toilet.

How did she pick up such a disgusting virus in the middle of a nearly deserted island? It would be downright impossible unless... This is why she had stayed inside her safe house in Los Angeles.

Then Jack was there, smoothing her hair and telling her it was all right. Soon she was tucked back in bed. "Jack?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I, I, I think i'm pregnant."

He gasped and smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

A few days later, a doctor arrived and confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. He gave her some vitamins and said that it would be best to send someone to stay at the island when the due date neared.

Then Alex knew the perfect person. Her mother. She would love this, Alex's new life and her new family. That's why she hadn't talked to her mother in a long time. But now, things were different.


End file.
